justdancekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Kids (Video Game)
Not to be confused with Just Dance Kids 2 which was released as "Just Dance Kids" in the PAL region. Dance Juniors redirects here. Just Dance Kids (or "Dance Juniors" in the PAL region) is a game by Ubisoft. This is a version of Just Dance for younger players. It has a couple songs from the classic game, with different dances. Some songs are from TV shows such as the Wiggles or Yo Gabba Gabba. Gameplay Like the original game, players must follow the person dancing on the screen. There are gold moves the player must copy to get a "Yeah". The player can either get a "Yeah" or an "X". There are three different modes in the game. One of them is the normal gameplay. One mode is where everybody must work together to earn points. The last mode is freeze and shake. If a player is Frozen, he/she can't dance until they are unfrozen. Shake is like playing a guitar, they must do it to get the arrow in the green area. Changes There were a few changes to the game. Unlike the original, the dancers do not have the normal white skin, they have regular skin and an outline. The lyrics are sung by kids, except the ones by the Wiggles and Yo Gabba Gabba cast. They are also 2 backup dancers for the dancer the player follows. Track Listing Song Artist Difficulty Effort Year Dancer Gender "ABC"* The Jackson 5 (The Just Dance Kids) 1 1 1970 ♂ "All Star"* Smash Mouth (The Just Dance Kids) 3 2 1999 ♂ "Alphabet Song" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 1 1 Trad. ♀ "Ants Go Marching" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 1 2 Trad. ♂ "Beautiful Life"* Ace of Base (The Just Dance Kids) 2 1 1996 ♀ "Bingo" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 1 2 Trad. ♀ "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" The Wiggles 2 2 1995 ♂ "Celebration"* Kool & the Gang (The Just Dance Kids) 2 2 1980 ♂ "Funkytown"* (2B)/(SP) Lipps Inc (The Just Dance Kids) 3 2 1980 ♀ "Get The Sillies Out" Yo Gabba Gabba! 1 3 2008 ♂ "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)"* (3)/(J2) C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams (The Just Dance Kids) 3 3 1990 ♀ "Happy Birthday To You" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 2 1 Trad. ♀ "Haven't Met You Yet"* Michael Bublé (The Just Dance Kids) 1 1 2009 ♂ "Here We Go Again"* Demi Lovato (The Just Dance Kids) 3 3 2009 ♀ "Holiday"* (2) Madonna (The Just Dance Kids) 2 1 1983 ♀ "Hot, Hot, Hot"* Buster Poindexter (The Just Dance Kids) 1 2 1988 ♂ "Hot Potato" The Wiggles 3 3 1994 ♂ "I Like To Dance" Yo Gabba Gabba! 2 3 2008 ♀ "I Wanna B With U"* Fun Factory (The Just Dance Kids) 1 1 1995 ♀ "If You’re Happy and You Know It" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 1 1 Trad. ♂ "I’ve Been Working on The Railroad" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 2 2 Trad. ♂ "Jungle Boogie"* (2) Kool & the Gang (The Just Dance Kids) 2 1 1973 ♂ "Kids in America"* (1)/(3D) Kim Wilde (The Just Dance Kids) 3 3 1981 ♀ "Kung Fu Fighting"* (2D)/(SP)/(G) Carl Douglas (The Just Dance Kids) 3 2 1974 ♂ "Macarena"* (2015) Los del Río (The Just Dance Kids) 3 1 1995 ♀ "Magic"* Selena Gomez (The Just Dance Kids) 3 1 2009 ♀ "Mickey"* Toni Basil (The Just Dance Kids) 2 3 1982 ♀ "MMMBop"* Hanson (The Just Dance Kids) 2 2 1997 ♂ "Naturally"* Selena Gomez & the Scene (The Just Dance Kids) 3 1 2010 ♀ "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 2 1 1917 ♂ "One Time"* Justin Bieber (The Just Dance Kids) 3 1 2009 ♂ "Party in My Tummy" Yo Gabba Gabba! 1 1 2008 ♂ "Pop Goes the Weasel" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 1 1 Trad. ♀ "Shake It"* Metro Station (The Just Dance Kids) 2 3 2008 ♂ "Surfin' U.S.A."* The Beach Boys (The Just Dance Kids) 1 2 1963 ♂ "The Chicken Dance" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 1 3 Trad. ♀ "The Hamster Dance Song"* Hampton the Hampster (The Just Dance Kids) 1 2 2000 ♀ "The Monkey Dance" The Wiggles 1 3 1994 ♀ "Wheels on The Bus" Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) 1 1 Trad. ♂ "When The Saints Go Marching In"* James Milton Black (The Just Dance Kids) 1 2 1896 ♂ "Who Let the Dogs Out?"* (1)/(3D)/(G) Baha Men (The Just Dance Kids) 3 3 2000 ♂ "YMCA"* (2014) Village People (The Just Dance Kids) 2 2 1978 A "*" indicates the song is a cover version, not the original. A "Trad." indicates the song is a traditional song with no official year. A "(1)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance. A "(2)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance 2. A "(3)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance 3. A "(2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance 2014. A "(2015)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance 2015. An "(SP)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Summer Party. A "(J2)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii 2. A "(2B)" indicates that the song is also on the Best Buy edition of Just Dance 2. A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 2. A "(3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 3. Gallery Videos Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Just Dance Kids